


hot spell

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Public Groping, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Rin are sneaking around, but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot spell

It was muggy. The cicadas were singing, and there were fireflies deeper in the woods. There was sweat on the back of Makoto's neck, under his hair. Makoto's back was against a tree, his knees spread out. There were feet between his feet, and hands bunched up on lapels of his yukata.

"Are you wearing fundoshi?" Rin purred into Makoto's ear.

Rin's breath was hot. Rin's hands were moving over Makoto's chest. Rin's tongue was hot. Rin's teeth were hot. Makoto's flesh was hot. Makoto whimpered. "Why would I...?"

"Let me check," Rin offered, spreading out the bottom of Makoto's yukata. Rin's leg brushed against the inside of Makoto's thigh.

"Rin, we're... this is a temple... we shouldn't..." Makoto fussed.

"They might hear us," Rin warned Makoto. Rin's hand brushed over Makoto's dick. "It's loud, right? The festival... but even still. They might hear us. If you scream." Rin was grinning, and his fingers were prying into Makoto's underwear. Makoto arched his back against the tree. "Maybe I should make you scream. And then Haru would come running, right? Because he's got to protect you. And then he'll see." Rin's hand was inside Makoto's underwear, his fingers wrapping around Makoto's dick. "Do you want that? For Haru to watch?"

Makoto's eyes were wide and dark and Rin saw them. And then Makoto grabbed onto Rin, onto his arms, pulling Rin closer. He stopped Rin from talking by kissing him. Rin stepped closer, and it was hot. So muggy and hot, and Rin's mouth was hot, and Makoto just wanted to bare everything, wanted Rin to be bare.

They were in public. They were at a temple. It was the last festival of summer. It was a late heat. Their lips parted, but their tongues were still touching. Their noses were touching. Makoto ran his tongue over Rin's teeth.

"I'm going to make you come. How about it? Will you scream for me, Makoto?"

Rin's voice, his eyes. His hand. There was a pressure on Makoto, and he couldn't think. Rin wiggled his hips, and his yukata opened a bit, and Rin's chest was beautiful, and sweaty, and Rin pulled out his dick, and he put it in his hand with Makoto's dick, and they were close together, so close that Makoto could feel Rin's sweat, and Rin's hair was under Makoto's nose as Rin rubbed their dicks together, and Makoto grabbed onto Rin, his fingers digging in, and Makoto looked over Rin's shoulder, into the darkness of the woods behind the festival.

It was true, anyone could be watching them. Anyone.

A steady stream of dirty talk started to roll off of Rin's tongue in a grunting and heaving storm as his hand moved systematically up and down to the desired effect. Makoto's knees were weak and rubbery, and he put his mouth on Rin's neck, and he tasted Rin's sweat. Rin pushed Makoto's yukata nearly all the way open and pressed his body against Makoto's, his words still spilling out in a filthy whisper. Makoto's thoughts were hazy, but he felt strangely like laughing. 

It was wrong. It felt so good. It was so much fun.

They were both laughing when they were done. Rin leaned down to lick Makoto's belly clean, and Makoto did the same for Rin, even though he wasn't dirty. They tidied up their yukatas, and they traded kisses. Makoto held Rin's forearms as they kissed like he might be able to squeeze himself into Rin. 

They went back to the festival, and Makoto would catch Rin looking at him, and he was reminded of a cat. Rin was so pleased with himself. Nagisa complained at them and Rei gave them a lecture, and they had to meet up with Gou and her friend for fireworks. 

Haru didn't say anything. But Haru knew.

  


* * *

  


It was well after midnight when Haru turned left instead of right, heading to the shore instead or toward home. 

"Haru?" Makoto stood still, looking at his best friend's back quizzically. Haru didn't respond, he kept moving further away. Makoto followed him.

Haru sat down on the ledge overhanging the shore. The moon was half full and low over the bay. Makoto came and sat down next to Haru. Haru was looking at the water, but his expression was conflicted.

"Haru?" Makoto tried again, gently.

"What did you two do?" Haru asked, his voice almost like the wind over the gently lapping water.

"What do you...?" Makoto said slowly. But, he knew what Haru meant, and Haru just furrowed his brow. Makoto looked out to the water. He wasn't sure what to say. "He... we... we... went behind the stalls, near the woods, you know? And we... together, we..."

"Tell me everything," Haru interrupted.

"Haru," Makoto begged, slumping his shoulders.

Haru's body was rigid and his expression was clear.

Makoto closed his eyes tightly. He started to talk... They were supposed to be finding a bathroom together. It had always just been an excuse. They went to the woods to kiss... Makoto covered his face with his hands.

Haru sat patiently and waited, until Makoto had told him everything. Everything.

"Was it good?" Haru asked.

His voice was so calm, verging on the clinical. Makoto was shivering, afraid to look at Haru. "It was... yes. _Yes_."

"So you're going to do it again?" Haru asked. It sounded like he was thinking.

"Haru?" Makoto had to risk looking. It was dark, even with the moon. Makoto didn't understand Haru's expression, and he didn't like that. But, Haru was also just waiting for an answer. "...Yes," Makoto answered.

Haru nodded slowly, and he looked content.

  


* * *

  


Makoto leaned back. This was ridiculously uncomfortable. The back of the toilet was a gnarled pipe that was now digging into his back. He caressed Rin's side, grinning like a fool. Rin's swim suit was hanging off his left foot. Makoto was fairly sure Rin had throw his into the next stall. "We _really_ have to stop having sex in public," Makoto suggested in a sultry tone, his eyes dancing.

Rin grinned like, well, a shark going for the kill. "Why? It's so much fun." Rin's hands moved up over Makoto's chest, over his sensitized nipples.

Makoto's eyes fluttered closed, and he grinned. Couldn't argue with that... "I told Haru all about the last time."

There was quiet for a moment, and then Rin nipped at his chin. "Why did you do that?" He sounded confused, maybe a little thrown, but not annoyed. Not irritated.

"He asked," Makoto shrugged, and he opened his eyes. He looked into Rin's eyes, and he smiled.

Rin shook his head, but he was silently laughing. "Oh, that's all, then. How much did you tell him?"

"... _Everything_ ," Makoto said slowly, explaining. Maybe apologizing. It was strange.

This was unchartered territory.

" _Everything?_ Right, of course. Because he _asked_ ," Rin rolled his eyes. He was definitely not annoyed, though. "So he enjoy hearing all those... _juicy_ details?" Rin wiggled his eyebrows, playing with Makoto's nipple.

Makoto was starting to think he was going to get it up again. "I don't know."

"Will you tell him all about _this?_ " Rin asked, twisting the nipple.

Makoto shifted a bit under Rin, and shook his head while shrugging uselessly. "I don't know... I guess... if he asks..."

Rin was smiling, he was disbelieving, he was laughing. "You two have a fucked up relationship," he told Makoto, moving in to nibble on Makoto's ear.

Makoto dug his fingernails into Rin's back, holding him closer. "I think you mean the three of us have a fucked up relationship," he whispered seductively into Rin's ear. Could he get Rin up again? The first time was so fast, anyway. He wanted to really do it, come inside Rin... they couldn't in the bathroom stall at Samezuka in the middle of a joint practice, but... he also wanted to feel Rin coming inside of him. He wanted a lot.

Rin bit Makoto at the join of his neck and shoulder, and Makoto reached between them to take both of their dicks, and stroke them. There was definitely going to be a second time.

He had to remember every detail. So he could tell Haru later.

  


* * *

  



End file.
